


springtime

by the_nerd_youre_looking_for



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Just Sum Cute Shit, Kid Fic, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_youre_looking_for/pseuds/the_nerd_youre_looking_for
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend the day with their little one
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	springtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



> This is my holiday exchange gift for @Shay_Moonsilk! She requested something not very holiday-themed, and then I got the idea of Crowley teaching his kid to yell at plants and well.

The afternoon started off with Beatrice’s scream coming from the garden.

Aziraphale wasn’t all too concerned when he heard it, seeing as his daughter didn’t sound afraid, rather it was more of a non-distinct yelling noise. He could also tell Crowley was getting on to the “yelling at the plants” part of gardening. She’d wanted to help him plant the flowers and food for this year’s garden and he let her, despite Aziraphale’s warning that she was just going to want to dig for worms and bugs. Beatrice was almost five years old, which meant she was at a stage of her life where all she wanted to do was look for gross bugs and ask a million questions. It wore Aziraphale out, especially after the fifth frog found loose in the house, but Crowley adored it. 

Aziraphale picked up the plate of sandwiches he’d made for lunch, a pitcher of lemonade, and some cups and stepped out onto the porch to see what the partners in crime were up to this time. Aziraphale is definitely glad they made the move to South Downs before starting a family. Lots of room outdoors for a child to play safely, lots of friendly neighbors, lots of other kids her age she can meet and interact with. He took a seat on the porch swing and smiled fondly out at Crowley and Bea. Crowley was knelt down in the dirt, hair pulled into a ponytail, and helping Bea put the seeds in their holes. After each seed was planted, she gave a little yell at it that was surely meant to be intimidating but only served to be loud. Both she and Crowley were barefoot and Aziraphale made a note to hose them down before they came inside. 

“Lunch time!” Aziraphale called out after he’d watched them long enough. He heard Crowley say something about a race, and little Bea sprinted over to the porch as fast as she could go. Crowley jogged half-heartedly behind her, adoration clear in his yellow eyes. Aziraphale loved that he’d stopped wearing his sunglasses so often around the house. 

Beatrice clambered up the porch steps, stumbling over the last one and plucked a sandwich from the plate. “Thanks Papa!” She said with a smile, blue eyes lighting up. Aziraphale passed her a cup of lemonade and she sat down next to him. “Daddy taught me to make plants!” She exclaimed.

Crowley came up behind her, sitting on Aziraphale’s other side and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his own lunch. “She’s a natural, I tell you.” He said. “And we’ve got a worm bucket.” He pointed out a yellow plastic bucket out in the yard. Evidently, it was filled with worms.

“That can be an outside bucket.” Aziraphale said. He reached over and tried to comb through Beatrice’s tangled red hair. She squirmed away and messed her hair up again. “Dearest, you’re all dirty.” Aziraphale said playfully. 

“Daddy’s all dirty too.” Beatrice pouted. It was true. Her hair was messy and her shorts were covered in mud, but Crowley had dirt caked on the knees of his overalls and streaked everywhere in between. 

Aziraphale looked Crowley over, smiling as brightly as the sun. “Oh, I do see it now!” He exclaimed, nodding as if he had just noticed. “Yes, I think I know a couple of people who are going to need baths.” 

Beatrice suddenly smiled wide. “Can I have a bubbly bath?” She asked, as she took a bite of her sandwich. “Please Daddy, please Papa?” She begged through a mouthful of food. Aziraphale and Crowley glanced at each other and shrugged almost in unison. 

“‘Course you can, honey.” Crowley reached across Aziraphale to tousle Bea’s hair up. She giggled and kicked her legs out, making the swing rock back and forth slightly. They ate in silence for a while longer, until Beatrice jumped up and ran back into the garden to dig up some more bugs. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, who wrapped an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“She’s got quite a lot of energy, doesn’t she?” Aziraphale murmured. “Not sure who she gets that one from.”

Crowley chuckled and watched Bea squeal with delight as she dug up a particularly fat worm. “I think it comes of being little.” He said. “All her little friends at the preschool are running around like mad, too.” It was true, the first time they’d picked her up from school, they were met with a group of twenty-odd screaming children running around and making a mess. The teacher there was sweet, and they were both sure she knew exactly what she was doing, but Crowley didn’t like the noise and Aziraphale didn’t like the messes, so they had to take turns picking her up. But Bea loved it and had a good time every day she went, and that was enough for them.

“Yes, children are always more inclined to energy.” Aziraphale agreed and nodded along. He shifted his head just slightly so he could press a soft kiss to Crowley’s jaw and resumed his prior position. “I hope she doesn’t want to bring all the worms in.”

Crowley shook his head a little. “Nah, I’ll have her dump ‘em back.” He said. “Can’t have all my best fertilizers be kidnapped.” He looked out at the dark clouds gathering at the edge of the sky and frowned. “Aw, looks like rain.”

“When doesn’t it look like rain?” Aziraphale stood up and picked up all the dishes. “Let’s just head in before it starts pouring.” He went back inside, shivering a little at the sudden coolness, and heard Crowley calling for Beatrice to dump the worms and come back in. The dishes went in the sink and he turned the water on to rinse them, watching his two favorite people argue from the window. He couldn’t hear Beatrice’s side, but from what he could gather from Crowley, little Bea did not want to leave her worms outside. Aziraphale sighed a little and resolved to go out and help solve the situation if it went on much longer, but a moment after he thought it the rain started pounding down and Bea shrieked and ran inside. Crowley came in later, after he’d gone and actually dumped the worms out. 

“It’s raining!” Beatrice pointed out the window. “Bubbly bath time?” She smiled and bounced up and down. She always had a bit of a debate over bathtimes, but once bubbles were introduced to the equation, you could barely get her out of it. 

“Of course, dearest.” Aziraphale scoops her up, to Bea’s excitement, and carries her to the bathroom. Crowley makes his own way to his and Aziraphale’s bathroom attached to the bedroom for a shower, and leaves the bubble soap on the edge of the bath for them. They’ve got to keep it in their bathroom, because if the bottle was in any way able to be in Beatrice’s little hands, the whole house would be filled with bubbles. And they would rather that not happen.

Aziraphale hums softly as he fills the bathtub, using a small miracle to warm the water just so. He lets Bea pour in the bubble soap and tells her when to stop. She pours for just a little bit longer after, and he simply lets it happen. Why get worked up over something so small as bubble soap? Aziraphale helps her get her damp clothes off and fetches a towel for later as she climbs in. He watches her as she splashes around and gives herself several bubble beards. When he washes her hair, he sticks her hair up in silly hairdos and takes a few pictures of them to show Crowley later on after she’d gone to bed. Once she’s clean, she plays around for a few minutes more until the water cools down and Bea says she’s getting chilly. Aziraphale wraps her up in the towel and sends her to get her pajamas on and tells her to call him if she needs help with it. It’s not like they had anything on for the rest of the day. Bea scampers off and Aziraphale stands up from kneeling beside the bath and stretches his arms above his head. He can still hear the rain pattering on the roof and he smiles at the sound. The shower in their bedroom has turned off, so Crowley is probably putting his pajamas on too. The demon does love his lazy days. 

  
It was a short while later, and Aziraphale was sat in his armchair in the living room, paging through his copy of _Twelfth Night_. He’d read it no small amount of times, and found himself skimming over parts he knew well. He had a cup of green tea on the small table next to him which he took sips from occasionally. The sound of thundering rain and of Crowley and Beatrice playing some game with her dolls upstairs would take his attention away from reading every so often, and he would smile. Aziraphale idly thought about dinner, and if he should cook or if they ought to go out to eat. There was a small restaurant just down the way a bit that Beatrice so loved, and he turned the idea over in his head but decided that he wanted to cook today. He did so love these days, where they could all spend time together and relax, and nothing much else mattered beyond that. 

In a while, Beatrice would tire of her dolls and come downstairs. She would see her Papa reading and would hop in the chair next to him and lay her head on his stomach, which was perfect for acting as a pillow in her opinion. Crowley would come downstairs too, after debating whether he should clean up Beatrice's mess or leave it to her and deciding that she's got to learn to clean up her own messes, and he would smile at the sight of the two people he loves most in the world snuggling up together. He'd sit down and turn the TV onto the channel with all the game shows and yell at the contestants.

In a longer while, Aziraphale would pick up a sleeping Beatrice and carry her upstairs to her bed (and nearly trip over an assortment of dolls, but that's beside the point). He would be glad she was asleep, because it would be just about her naptime and she quite regularly throws fits about having to take naps. He would then return downstairs, and yell at some game show contestants with Crowley before going to cook some codfish for dinner (he did not quite know yet that he would have to cook frozen chicken nuggets because Beatrice would not like the fish). 

But for now, he sits and reads and drinks his tea and listens to his husband and his daughter play a very complex game of dolls upstairs, and he gets the notion that the rest of the day will be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked the name Beatrice because 1.) Shakespeare and 2.) It means "bringer of joy" which I thought was cute


End file.
